Fallen Angel
by darkgirl11
Summary: There is tale of mutants who have more than one power. While a majority only have one ability, Kurt is a rare mutant. Kurt has the gift of teleportation but the curse of immortality. The only ones who know of his ability are his recent adoptive parents. Kurt travels to Xavier's Institute to try to find meaning in his long life. (It's one of those five plus one stories)


_Fallen Angel_

**Summary: There is tale of mutants who have more than one power. While a majority only have one ability, Kurt is a rare mutant. Kurt has the gift of teleportation but the curse of immortality. The only ones who know of his ability are his recent adoptive parents. Kurt travels to Xavier's Institute to try to find meaning in his long life.**

**The five times Kurt dies and comes back to life and the one time Kurt dies and comes back with the X-Men.**

* * *

**Translations in order of appearance:**

Irgendwelche letzten Worte, Dämon? = any last words, demon?

Möge Gott sich Ihrer Seele erbarmen. = may God have mercy on your souls.

Du hast das Leben eines anderen genommen. Du hast gesündigt! = You took the life of another. You have sinned!

Schlagen Sie ihn und es wird das Letzte sein, was Sie tun. = hit him and it'll be the last thing you do.

* * *

_Fallen Angel_

**1\. 1369**

The year was 1351 when he was born in a small village in Germany. He was brought into the world with blue skin and fur. He had a demon-like tail with a spade end. He had three fingers on each hand and two toes on both feet. His legs were oddly shaped, bent in strange angles that looked like it pained him but it didn't. In fact, his oddly shaped legs made it easy for him to run on all fours as if he was an animal.

His parents named him Kurt Wagner.

He didn't remember much about his parents. He remembered that his mother was a blue mutant and that his father was a normal, powerless human. Kurt remembered that his father had learned to accept his mother for who she was and he even accepted Kurt as his mutant son. This acceptance was not found in the people of their village, unfortunately.

When Kurt was nearly five years old, he watched his family get slaughtered by the village people. When the people found that his mother was a mutant and that they had bore a son who looked like a demon, they believed that they were sent by Satan to corrupt them. Kurt had no control over his power but when he was frightened by those trying to harm them he closed his eyes and teleported.

He thought that his parents would come with him but he realized he was only able to teleport himself to safety. Kurt ran out of the bushes to try to save his parents but he froze in his tracks when he saw the look in his mother's eyes. She was crying but her eyes were silently begging Kurt to run away. She knew that he would only die if he tried to save them. There was no use dragging Kurt down with them if he had a chance to live.

Kurt watched as his parents held hands and closed their eyes, awaiting their deaths. Kurt slowly backtracked into the bushes, never taking his eyes off his parents as they were beaten to death. He stumbled over a root and fell to the ground, his eyes never breaking his line of sight with his parents as he watched them fall to the ground. His mother's eyes were lifeless but they were still staring back at him.

Kurt quietly cried in the bushes, using his hands to cover his mouth so that his sobs would be muffled. He waited until the people left to run out to his parents. He touched both of them and concentrated on teleporting them back to their home. He was breathing heavily as he teleported his parents to their backyard.

He looked down at both of them. Silent tears streamed down his face as he dug holes for his parents. Kurt shook his head as he placed his parents in their respective graves. Children were supposed to bury their parents but not at five years old. Children this young were never supposed to be burying their parents. Kurt knew he didn't deserve this. His parents didn't deserve this.

The year was now 1369 and Kurt was eighteen years old. He wore a black long sleeve to hide the blue fur on his arms. He managed to find black pants that were able to fit around his legs to hide the fur there, as well. He didn't come out much during the day but he came out at night. Kurt had this natural ability to hide in the shadows. He needed to hide unless he wanted to end up like his parents.

Kurt had earned himself a bad reputation in his little village. While he tried to keep it safe by coming out at night when no one was around, there were some people who had seen him. What started out as only one person seeing him turned into something much bigger. Once one person knew, they told another person who told someone else until the entire village knew about him.

They called him the Nightcrawler.

Kurt honestly didn't mind the name. He just didn't like how he was being hunted by the villagers. He would steal some food during the night and normally it went without a hitch but tonight the villagers were ready for him. Before Kurt could even teleport, he was hit on the back of the head and knocked unconscious. When he woke up, there was a noose around his neck.

Kurt gulped as he looked down to see he was standing on a barrel with a man ready to knock it out from under him. Kurt was about to teleport out of there but he stopped when the man growled, "Irgendwelche letzten Worte, Dämon?"*

"Möge Gott sich Ihrer Seele erbarmen."*

Kurt watched as the villagers gasped in shock that the demon could speak. There were some people who were mumbling how maybe he wasn't a demon but it was too late. The majority had made up their minds and Kurt was sentenced to die. Kurt wondered if he should teleport away to save himself but then he remembered how his parents didn't use their powers. They accepted their fate.

Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was time for him to accept his fate. He had a faint smile on his face at the thought of seeing his parents in Heaven. Yes, he was ready to go. He had lived long enough. He was no longer needed so it was time for him to move on. The man kicked the barrel from under Kurt. He didn't feel any pain.

All he saw was black.

* * *

**2\. 1628**

After that unfaithful day in 1369, Kurt expected to go to Heaven but instead he shot awake. He remembered how he was heaving as if the air had been knocked out of his lungs. He held a hand to his chest to try to control his breathing. Kurt looked around but once he turned his neck, his hands shot to his throat. His neck had been snapped last he knew but now it was fine.

Kurt had awakened in a ditch outside his village. He slowly made his way over to a pong and looked down at his reflection. He still looked the same but his neck was completely healed. It was almost as if he never had his neck snapped. Was that all some kind of nightmare? He shook his head. He must have had a bad dream and started sleepwalking. He nodded to himself, yeah, he was just sleep walking and he fell down the hill into the ditch.

As he teleported back to the village, his eyes widened at the sight of the people praying in front of the barrel that he once stood upon. People were praying that the demon would not return to their village. Kurt narrowed his brow at them and teleported so that he was back on the barrel. He glared at the people, hissing to them with his teeth barred, "Du hast das Leben eines anderen genommen. Du hast gesündigt!"*

He remembered watching some of the people faint but others had got down and begged him for forgiveness. Kurt just shook his head and muttered under his breath that it was not him they should be asking for forgiveness from. They needed to beg for forgiveness from God. They had broken one of the Ten Commandments, regardless if they thought they were doing the right thing. They still sinned.

It was after that day that Kurt realized that he was immortal. It had taken Kurt a long time to accept that. It was over two hundred years later that Kurt had accepted that this was going to be his life. He was always going to look like a demon, never truly looking older than eighteen. He wasn't sure why God had chosen him to live forever but he was sure he would find out one day.

In the year 1628, Kurt was hiding from the witch trials that were happening in Germany. Kurt had been there watching as the people seemed to turn on one another. Neighbors would point fingers at each other, claiming that the other was a witch. Everyone was turning on each other and Kurt had never before seen such bullshit.

Kurt felt bad that some people had been killed because they had seen him at night, telling other people that they had seen a demon. Those people were telling the truth but they were punished with death just for seeing him. Kurt had spent a serious amount of time on the roof of the church, praying to God to help these unfortunate souls who were deemed to be witches.

Kurt wondered about what would happen if he gave himself up to the people. He wondered all the senseless killing would stop if he surrendered himself. He even wondered if this time he would actually die for good. He knew that it was a risky plan but it was worth a shot. He would give himself up to these people in an attempt to stop the German witch hunt.

It was later that night that Kurt had walked into the church and offered himself to the people. He closed his eyes as the same hurtful words were hurled at him. They still called him a demon and a monster. The people still thought that he needed to be killed, despite killing being a sin. He only hoped that his sacrifice could end the senseless killing.

Kurt did not fight back when he was tied to a wooden stake in the middle of the town. He tuned out the people screaming at the demon needed to die. He had heard it all before so it was easy for him to ignore them. The only thing he couldn't ignore was the fire that was lit beneath him. He felt tears fall from his eyes as the fire moved closer to him. Kurt didn't want to die but he would do it if it meant saving these people.

"God have mercy on your souls."

Burning alive was not something Kurt would recommend. He felt the pain this time. He felt the pain of his own skin being burned off. It was the most agonizing pain he had ever experienced in his centuries of living. At one point, Kurt's voice was so strained from screaming that no noise came out anymore. It was just a silent scream as he thrashed around, desperately trying to get out of his bindings.

He knew that he could teleport but it wouldn't stop the fire from continuing to burn his skin. Kurt was shocked that there were still people watching him burn. He was shocked that parents weren't shielding their children's eyes from the sight. Kurt managed to shake his head in disapproval. If this was how God's creations were going to act then they were doomed to always live a life of sin.

Slowly, the darkness came for Kurt again.

* * *

**3\. 1740**

It was when the moon came up that night that Kurt was revived. Slowly, his corpse was reborn and he was granted life again. The muscles and organs seemed to appear out of thin air and place themselves in their respected thoughts. Soon enough, the blue skin and fur regrew until Kurt was back to gasping for air. It was disturbing for Kurt to literally feel it as he put himself back together piece by piece.

He teleported out of the village and back to his old home. His home looked more like a haunted house these days. It was almost as if it was untouched by man and Kurt liked that. He walked into the backyard and knelt down before the grave of his parents. The sticks that Kurt had placed as their gravestones were lopsided and decaying. He would have to fix that.

Kurt took the time to find better sticks to place as the gravestones. Kurt got down on his knees and prayed for his parents. He hoped that he was making them proud. There were so many times he could've chosen to go down a dark path but he didn't. Instead, he turned to religion and found God. If Kurt had never found God then he was sure that he would've turned into the demon everyone told him he was.

Yet, Kurt realized that he would never find his purpose in life if he continued to stay in his home village. Kurt was determined to find a place where he could reside in peace. Clearly, he could not do that here. He said one last Our Father before turning away from his parents' grave. He silently vowed to return to them one day, a better man.

He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he wasn't in that little town that hated him. What Kurt also didn't know was that in the year 1740, Prussia was going to invade Silesia. Silesia was partially in Germany and Poland but all Kurt knew was that he wasn't truly in Germany anymore.

Kurt realized he was actually quite unlikely. He seemed to be a danger magnet despite being a rather peaceful mutant. It was December 16th, 1740 when Prussia invaded Silesia. Kurt had made a life for himself in Silesia when he watched it get taken from him. He had a small home outside of a small town in Silesia and survived off the harvests he made.

He was in his home when he saw the Prussian troops invade the town he was near. He walked out of his home to watch the Prussian troops destroy everything in their path. Kurt's shoulders shook as he saw men kill countless innocent people. Kurt felt himself frozen where he stood. He wanted to help those people but at the same time he was frightened. The last time he tried to help people, they burned him alive.

He was traumatized and scared of what those people would do to him after he helped them. He was terrified that they would kill him again. He didn't like dying. He was thankful he would come back to life but he didn't want to experience that pain again. He could still feel the flames all over his body, burning his flesh until he was nothing more than a pile of bones.

Tears fell down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around himself. He sunk to his knees, sobbing aloud as he heard all the screams from the town. God had given him a gift and a curse and here he was terrified of both of them. He wanted to help the people but the fear of death rendered him motionless. What's the point of being immortal if you're afraid to die?

Kurt's head snapped up when he heard a child screaming. He saw that the child's parents were cornered by some of the soldiers and they were about to be killed. Kurt closed his eyes as the memories of his parents' deaths flashed across his mind. That child was going to be just like him unless he did something. Kurt shook his head, he couldn't let that child grow up to be like him.

He teleported in front of the family, scaring the soldiers away from them. Once the soldiers had run away, Kurt turned to the family. They were shaking in fear at his appearance but there was no time for fear. Kurt could hear the soldiers running back to their location with reinforcements. They didn't have much time so he had to touch everyone to make sure he could get them to safety.

Kurt's tail wrapped around the child as he grabbed the parents. Just as Kurt was going to teleport, he felt a sword stab through his chest from behind. Kurt found it rather fitting that he would be stabbed in the back. Kurt hissed in pain as he turned and kicked the man back into his fellow soldiers.

The blue mutant faced the parents and touched them again, teleporting the entire family back to his home in Germany. Kurt sunk to his knees, coughing out blood as he remembered he had a sword lodged in his chest causing immense pain. He was shaking as he looked down at the sword. All he had to do was pull it out with his tail and he would die. Part of him wanted to die but another part of him didn't.

He was surprised to see the family kneeling in front of him, tears in their eyes as they watched him struggle to breathe. Kurt was barely able to speak above a whisper but he was sure the family heard him, "T-This h-house… was… was o-once m-mine… I… I want y-you t-to… live h-here… m-make a life f-for yourselves… I… I will… c-come back… pl-please r-remove the… sword…"

"Sir… y-you're asking us to kill you…"

"L-Lay me… w-with my parents… in the back…"

"Are… are you sure?"

"I… I will… come back…"

The family wasn't sure what he meant by that but they nodded back. This was their savior's request so they knew that they had to do it. The father slowly walked behind Kurt and grabbed the sword. The mother shielded her child's eyes as the father pulled out the sword, all of them wincing as they heard Kurt scream in pain.

Kurt fell to the ground, choking on his own blood until the father knelt down and moved Kurt so that his head was in his lap. Kurt's vision was blurry but he was sure that the family was crying for him. He gave a small smile as he whispered, "D-Do not… weep f-for me… n-not for… a demon."

Kurt welcomed the blackness he was fading into.

* * *

**4\. 1879**

After Kurt died that day, he woke up in the backyard of his childhood home. He had a small smile on his face when he saw that the family had fulfilled his wishes and laid him with his parents. Maybe, just maybe, Kurt had found people who would accept him for who he was. For what he was.

Kurt's ears twitched when he heard people inside his home. He got up and walked to the back door. He gulped before he knocked on the door. He was nervous that the family would be scared of him and want him to leave. He was surprised when they opened the door and grabbed him to come inside. Kurt let silent tears fall down his face when the family embraced him. It had been centuries since the last time someone hugged him.

After that day, Kurt helped the family rebuild his home to a state of glory. It had taken almost a year but the house looked beautiful again. The family was kind to Kurt. They didn't call him a demon. Instead, these people called him their fallen angel. It was true he didn't look like how they pictured an angel to be but that's why they said he was a fallen angel.

The family had accepted that Kurt could not die. They allowed him to talk and cry to them about how he was scared that they were going to grow old and die while he lived on without them. The family knew that Kurt was right. Kurt was crying when the mother put a hand on his face and asked, "Then won't thou always be our family's guardian angel?"

Kurt's eyes had widened at that. The mother smiled at the blue mutant as she continued, "All of us will pass one day but thou shalt live on. All that I can request of thee is that thou shalt grow with our family. This home was built on the foundation of love and compassion… can't thou ensure that the foundation won't crack?"

Kurt agreed to his wishes that day. Kurt watched as the parents passed away. He buried them in the backyard alongside his parents. Kurt smiled as time went by, the young daughter he had once seen as a child had grown into a beautiful young woman. She had married a nice young man and they started a family in Kurt's home.

He was thankful that she had married a kind man who was accepting of who he was. Kurt would stay out on the roof of the home, smiling as he listened to the young woman tell their child the story of the fallen angel who had saved her many years ago. That story was passed down through the family so that none of them would ever forget about Kurt.

It wasn't like Kurt was forgotten by any means. Kurt was very involved in the family but the story of the fallen angel was a family favorite. By now, the young child Kurt had saved had passed away. He had been sad to bury her but her love and compassion lived on through her children. Kurt was outside paying his respect to the family when small arms wrapped around his legs. Kurt smiled as he looked down to see twins grabbing his legs.

For once, he felt like he had a purpose.

The year was 1879 now. Over a century had gone by since the day he saved that family from the soldiers. He was starting to lose track of who these new children were to him. Were they his great-grandchildren? Or was it great-great? Kurt shook his head with a smile. He liked how this was the biggest problem he would face now.

Kurt was playing in the forest with the children. He loved to play hide and seek with the children because Kurt was a cheater. As soon as the children would be close to finding him, he would teleport somewhere else so that the game would go on for a long time. The children loved playing with Kurt. He always made them laugh and he reminded them to always be kind to others.

As Kurt was giggling behind a tree, he could hear the twins running towards him. Just as he was going to teleport, his ears twitched. His breath hitched as he heard the sound of an animal coming towards them. Kurt ignored the children jumping on him, exclaiming how they had finally found him. Yet, the children soon realized that something was wrong with Kurt from the blank look he had in his eyes.

"Girls, stay behind me."

The girls did as they were instructed and watched as a viper slithered out towards them. Now, there weren't any large wild animals in Germany but there were venomous creatures such as snakes and spiders that resided in their country. Kurt watched as the snake was now a foot away from them. At any moment, the snake could jump at them. If Kurt teleported right now, the sound enough could cause the snake to attack and be brought with them.

Kurt's tail slowly pushed one of the twins back, giving her enough distance between her and the snake to run back to the house. Kurt gulped as the snake slithered over to the twin shaking behind Kurt. This wasn't good. The snake was picking her as its victim so Kurt knew what he had to do to protect his family. Kurt took a deep breath before his tail shot out at the snake, causing the snake to bite his tail.

The twins screamed for Kurt, who was now screaming on the ground. Kurt watched as the snake took off away from them. Kurt had a faint smile on his face, he had protected his family. The twins were now crying over him, screaming for their parents to come to them to save Kurt. He knew he didn't have much time left. The venom was going to kill him.

He looked up when he heard the sound of people running towards them. The twins' parents were now begging Kurt to hang in there. The blue mutant smiled up at them, reassuring them that it would all be okay. Kurt slowly reached a hand up and brushed the tears away from both of the twins' faces. Kurt shifted his attention to the parents, "Lay me… with our family…"

Kurt would not recommend dying by a snake bite. It was such excruciating pain but he would take it over burning alive any day. At least he would be dead soon while the flames took their sweet ass time burning him until he died. Kurt could feel the father picking him up and carrying him back to their home. Kurt allowed himself to close his eyes.

Kurt greeted the blackness as an old friend this time.

* * *

**5\. 1945**

He came back just like he always did. The twins were elated when Kurt came back to them. Kurt stared at their young faces. Over the years those young faces grew older while his stayed the same. He still sat on the roof as he listened to them tell their own children the story of the fallen angel. The twins had both of their families living in his home now. Sure, it was crowded but that just meant there was more love to keep the foundation from cracking.

While their home was built on the foundation of love and compassion, the foundation Germany was on was not. Kurt was over six hundred years old now and he was surprised someone could instill fear in him again. But there he was. Adolf Hitler. Kurt had hoped that since his family would be spared of the hate and death that followed Hitler.

But he was wrong.

Nazis came to their home and searched the house in case they were harboring Jews. While the family was not hiding any Jews, the Nazis would not take no for an answer. They were insistent that there was someone here. The Nazis grabbed the children, stating that they were going to just take them if the parents would not bring forward the person. Kurt could not let the children be taken from their family. From their home. Kurt knew what he had to do.

He teleported in front of the soldiers and surrendered himself to them. The soldiers were terrified at the sight of Kurt. They were expecting a normal-looking person but they would take Kurt. The soldiers released the children, not even bothering to hide their looks of disgust as they watched the children run to hug Kurt. The children begged him not to go but he kissed their heads and smiled to them.

"I will always return to you."

The family could do nothing but watch as Kurt was forcefully taken from his home. The family watched from the windows as Kurt was thrown into the back of a truck and driven off beyond the horizon. They had only hoped that Kurt would stay true to his word and return to him. They stayed up that night praying for their guardian angel.

Kurt had almost forgotten what it felt like to be truly hated for what he was. Almost. As he was unloaded from the truck and into a train, he felt everyone's looks of disgust. Everyone was either afraid of him or angry with him. They hated how a demon was with them. Some people had even dared to tell him to take off his mask. How Kurt wished he was wearing a mask.

He knew he could escape at any time but what good would that do for his family back home? The soldiers would just go back to them and take the children away. He couldn't let the children be exposed to such horrors. He closed his eyes and silently prayed. He prayed that God would watch over him just like He always did. He hoped there was a reason why he was being taken from his family.

As the train stopped, Kurt was pushed out and forced into line with the rest of the people. No one stood too close to Kurt, something he was thankful for so that his tail could have some room to move about without bothering anyone. Kurt did notice that there was a family that stood next to him, but of course they kept their distance from him. Kurt couldn't help but notice how the young boy of the family kept looking at him.

They were soon separated into women and children in one line and men in the other. Kurt was shoved into the line for men, rolling his eyes as one of the soldiers muttered that they should make a line for demons. Kurt wanted to say something back but he wasn't able to because the screams that echoed all around him.

He turned back to see the young boy being dragged away from his family. His father seemed to be a sickly old man so the soldiers dragged him into another line for men. The little boy was screaming for his mother, who was being pulled into the line for women and children. Just as the little boy was going to be hit with the butt of a gun, Kurt grabbed the gun and glared at the man.

"Schlagen Sie ihn und es wird das Letzte sein, was Sie tun."*

There was such venom in Kurt's voice that the man actually took a step back. The little boy was about to run to his mother when Kurt wrapped his tail around him, reeling him back. The little boy was about to scream at him but the words got lost in his throat as he took in the sight of Kurt. The little boy stared at him, curiosity ebbing in those chocolate brown eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Kurt Wagner. What's your name?"

"Erik Lehnsherr. Are you a demon?"

"I might be. Haven't decided today."

Erik decided he liked Kurt. Despite all this pain and agony, Kurt still found a reason to smile. Erik stayed close to Kurt as they entered the concentration camp. Kurt decided that he didn't mind how Erik would grab his tail. It was Erik's way of telling Kurt that he was scared. They both decided that they would stick together during these dark times.

Their days in the camp were spent doing dirty work and keeping quiet when they would catch an officer having his way with a woman that was deemed acceptable to be in the camp. At night when everyone was asleep, Erik would crawl over to Kurt's bed and ask the blue mutant to tell him a story. The only story Kurt knew by heart was the one of himself, the fallen angel. Erik found that he loved that story and would ask to hear it every night.

Kurt and Erik lost track of how long they had been in the concentration camp. They thought it had been months but in reality it was years. As the time went on, Kurt realized that Erik had a gift, as well. When no one was looking, Kurt would encourage Erik to practice so that he could one day hone his ability to control metal.

It wasn't until one day that Erik's gift was revealed. One of the soldiers reported to the others that someone had been destroying the metal to escape. He wasn't wrong. Erik was practicing his ability on the fences at night so that he and Kurt could escape one day. Erik knew that Kurt could simply teleport them out but when Kurt told him why he couldn't, he silently promised to get them out of the camp himself.

One morning, all the men in their sleeping quarter were forced to line up outside. There was a soldier walking up and down, hissing at each of the prisoners, "You're probably wondering why you've been called out here. One of you has been tearing away at the metal of the fences and plotting a prison break. We know one of you possess the ability to bend metal so step forward now and only you will be killed. If you don't step forward, we'll just bring all of you to the wall and shoot you each one by one."

"Step forward!"

Erik gulped, this was all his fault. He wanted to step forward to save Kurt and the others but his body wouldn't let him move. He was shaking in his striped pajamas. He wanted to step up and admit that it was him but he couldn't. Kurt knew it was Erik. He knew Erik was the one who was destroying the fence. He knew that it was Erik who was supposed to step forward.

That's why Kurt stepped forward.

Everyone's head snapped to Kurt. Everyone was whispering amongst themselves, saying how they knew it was him. The soldier walked over to Kurt and gave an ugly smirk as he snarled, "I knew it was you, demon! Come with me… it's time you got cleansed in our shower."

"Kurt, you can't-"

"Don't worry, Erik. I'll come back to you."

Erik couldn't even ask what that meant because Kurt was shoved away from him. Erik wanted nothing more than to run to Kurt and grab his tail. He wanted Kurt to know that he was terrified. The tears streamed down Erik's face as he watched Kurt enter the building for the showers. He knew what it meant to take a shower. Kurt was going to die. Kurt was going to die because of him.

Kurt was shoved into the gas chamber by himself. He looked around the room before walking into the middle and sitting down on the floor. As the gas entered the room from the ceiling, Kurt prayed. He prayed to God to protect Erik. He prayed that Erik would make it out of here alive. He prayed that he would see Erik again one day. Kurt smiled as he inhaled the poisonous gas.

The blackness was coming for him again.

* * *

**+1 2002**

When he woke up, he looked around him to see where he was. He screamed as he realized that he was lying in a pile of dead bodies. He teleported out of the ditch and found himself in front of his home. Kurt dropped to his knees and held himself, screaming at the top of his lungs as he felt all those corpses lying around him.

Kurt didn't stop crying when he felt his family wrapping their arms around him. He didn't stop screaming as they tried to comfort him with sweet nothings. He didn't stop thinking about the horrors he had seen in the concentration camp as his family took him back in their home. He didn't stop sobbing.

He remained silent for weeks. He didn't tell anyone of the horrors he had witnessed. All he told them was that he was glad he saw them and not the children. The family remained patient with him during this tough time. Kurt was pleased to know that the foundation his house was build on was still the same. Love and compassion.

When Kurt had mustered the strength to teleport back to Auschwitz, he was surprised that it was completely empty. He stayed in the shadows and managed to hear that Captain America and another soldier had broken in and shut down the concentration camp. Kurt listened in on other conversations and let out a relieved sigh when he heard someone talking about a boy who could control metal on the move.

Erik was safe.

Kurt had returned to his home and he felt things starting to go back to normal. It wasn't until the late 90s that his world got turned upside down. There was a man in a wheelchair who had come knocking on the door. Kurt was in the backyard praying to his mother and father when the man introduced himself as Charles Xavier.

"I'm aware that you have a gift, Kurt."

"Leave my family out of this."

"I'm not here to harm anyone."

"What are you here for?"

Kurt turned to the man behind him, finally facing him as the bald male answered, "I am here to offer you an opportunity to become a part of something much bigger than yourself. I understand that this is your family but back in America I am forming a team of gifted people, much like yourself. We call ourselves the X-Men."

The blue mutant looked behind Charles to see his family smiling and nodding to him to accept. Kurt smiled back at his family. He knew that they wanted him to get out there and actually live his life. He was happy for the time he spent with his family but this was an opportunity to do something with the gift and curse he was given.

Kurt accepted.

In the years that Kurt had spent at the institute, he really believed that he had found his calling in life. Kurt had been alive for over six hundred years but he would never tell any of his teammates. He didn't think that they really needed to know he was immortal until he died. It wasn't something you just blurted out. It wasn't a conversation starter by any means.

It wasn't until 2002 that the X-Men were truly assembled. Kurt looked at the people he now called his family. Scott and Jean were definitely going to end up being a couple. Kitty and Rogue were helping each other fix their uniforms, such an unlikely duo but they worked. Evan nudged Kurt, whispering something funny in his ear to cause both of them to laugh. Yeah, his life was good.

As they boarded the X-Jet, Kurt took his usual seat near the back. He figured that they would just be taking down those Brotherhood boys but apparently the boss calling the shots behind the scenes was causing some trouble. Kurt had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was almost as if he had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

He didn't have time to react since their plane was forced to make an emergency crash landing. Kurt was surprised when Scott cried out that it wasn't him landing the plane. He said that someone was pulling the plane down. Kurt held onto his stomach, the strange feeling was getting much stronger.

The X-Men ran out of the plane as soon as it landed. Everyone got in their battle stances and stared up at the enemy. Kurt tilted his head as he eyed the enemy. He called himself Magneto and wore red armor all over his body. He had a red helmet on but Kurt was able to see these warm chocolate brown eyes glaring down at them. Those chocolate eyes seemed so familiar to Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened as he watched the man pull the metal from around them. The metal seemed to float all around him as if it was moving on its own. There was only one person in the world who could do something like that. The rest of the X-Men jumped out of the way as the metal was thrown at them but Kurt remained still. He stared at the man and prayed he would be able to hear him.

"Is that really you, _Erik?"_

The metal stopped just an inch from Kurt's face. Magneto pulled the metal away from him and slowly floated down in front of Kurt. The man had tears in his eyes as he reached forward and placed his hands on Kurt's face, whispering to the other male, "That can't be you… that can't be you, Kurt… you died a long time ago…"

"I told you I would come back to you, Erik."

"How… how are you alive?"

Just as Kurt was about to explain himself, his ears twitched. Scott had fired his optic blast at Erik, Evan had launched his spikes, and Jean had just sent a pole flying at Erik. They were all expecting Kurt to teleport away so that they could kill Erik. There wasn't going to be enough time to teleport both of them to safety. Kurt pushed Erik to the ground and took the attack.

Kurt felt the spikes sink into him first, then the pole shot right through his stomach, and finally the optic blasts shot him back into the wall. The first person to reach him was Erik. He held Kurt's face, tears streaming down both of their faces. Kurt gave a small smile to Erik, "I'm so… happy to see you…"

"Kurt, please, hang on!"

"Erik…"

"You can't go, Kurt, I just got you back!"

"I'll… always come back to you."

Kurt kept that smile on his face as he saw black spots across his field of vision. He was going to die again. He would die all over again if it meant Erik would be safe. Kurt could hear the voices of all his friends around him. He wished he had the energy to tell them that he would be okay. He wished he could tell them that he would come back to them.

The blackness came for him like it always did.

He was on a cold metal table. He could hear voices all around him. He was happy to hear that Erik's voice was one of them. Kurt felt it hit him again. He opened his eyes and shot forward, gasping for air just like he always did when he came back. He could hear everyone screaming and running away from him.

"He's a zombie! Someone shoot him in the head!"

"I'd rather you didn't do that, Evan."

Kurt slowly got up, stretching a little as he walked towards everyone. No one moved, they all just stared at him in shock. Kurt rubbed a hand on the back of his neck as he asked sheepishly, "I suppose I owe you all an explanation, ja?"

"No shit."

Kurt made sure he looked at everyone as he told his story, "I'm a mutant born with the gift of teleportation and the curse of immortality. I was born in 1351 in what's known as Germany. So that makes me 651 years old. Throughout that time, I have died six times and I have come back every time… obviously."

The blue mutant went on to tell the story of his long life, including his deaths. He explained to everyone how he had a home and a family back in Germany living in the same house he had grown up in. He told them about how he had made the sacrifice of taking the children's place for going to the concentration camp. He told them how he had met Erik and taken his place to die.

He told everyone how he returned to his family to try to cope with what he had seen in the camp. He told them how he went back to the camp to try to save Erik, only to find that Captain America and another soldier had beat him to it. Kurt told them how Charles had found him in Germany and recruited him to be a part of the X-Men.

"I hope this doesn't change anything."

Erik was the first person to move. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around his friend, whispering to the blue mutant, "You're still the same as when I first met you. The fact that you're immortal hasn't changed the fact that you protected me. You saved my life. You were the best friend that I've ever had. Thank you, Kurt…"

Kurt was surprised that everyone was so accepting of him. Things had seemed to go back to normal soon after that. Of course, there were some students who would ask him history questions for their school projects but other than that, things were pretty normal. Kurt was still a member of the X-Men and he still went back to Germany to spend time with his family.

The only thing that changed was that Erik had become an X-Man. Erik was one of the professors but each night, Erik would be overwhelmed by the new students. Kurt would be sitting on the roof when Erik would take the students outside and tell them the tale of the fallen angel. Kurt never missed the words Erik spoke under his breath each time that he finished the tale.

"_Thank you for being my fallen angel, Kurt."_

* * *

**THE END! Wow, I haven't posted in such a long time. I'm still alive. I've been through some medical difficulties but I'm hoping to post some stories on fanfiction again. I hope everyone had been enjoying the holidays! I wish you all nothing but the best! I also hope that you all enjoyed this! Sorry for any mistakes!**

_**Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Thank you for reading! :)**_

_Not sure what I'll be posting but I hope I can catch you on the next one! _


End file.
